Crushing a Crush
by cawnlolego
Summary: This story follows a Berryshooter and his relationship with his 2 best friends: A marigold and an Umbrella Leaf, called Berry, Mari, and Brella respectively.
1. Author’s Note

**_Author's Note_**

**_This story was inspired by Plants vs Zombies and as such is not canon to the games, but is canon in this fictional universe. I also don't own any of these characters mentioned as they belong to PopCap unless otherwise specified._**


	2. Crushing a Crush

**_Crushing a Crush_**

**_Author's Note: I'm sorry for releasing this story late, I was going to release this story on May 5th on PvZ's 10 year anniversary, but I was so busy with school and family events that I couldn't work on this story as much as I'd like, so I hope you will enjoy this story._**

"Hey, wake up, it's time for breakfast."

I heard him speaking, it sounded muffled, like I was knocked out. I know that this wasn't true, but I don't remember much. I remember that there was a zombie outbreak recently, something about a new human moving to this small town called Suburbia. We've yet to find them. I mean… we only started searching for them yesterday. Once I opened my eyes, I saw him, Berry is his name. We've been friends since, well… forever. Everyday is basically the same for us. Wake up, eat breakfast, have a meeting with Crazy Dave, lawn watch duty, lunch, house chores, dinner, free time, and finally bedtime. Sometimes the day would vary, like one day you would be tending to the garden and then the next day you would be making dinner, but we almost always follow the schedule.

After a while of laying in bed, I got up and headed downstairs for breakfast.

"Good morning Berry," I said sleepily. "what's for breakfast?"

"You're favorite, Gold Fertilizer Petals!" Berry replied cheerfully.

"Oh my stars! You shouldn't have!"

"Well you are my best friend."

I went over to hug Berry before eating the food.

"Thank you so much!"

I then went to eat breakfast. He shortly joins me. We generally eat breakfast earlier than every other plant, so we have alone time to talk.

"Any news about the new human?" I asked.

"No, not really, but I hear that she is a doctor for plants."

"Really? I heard that they're a gardener."

"Well why not be both?" Berry replied.

It was at this point where the other plants came downstairs for breakfast. First one down was Umbrella Leaf, she goes by Brella.

"Hey Brella, how are you?"

"Annoyed Mari," Brella replied. "Very, very annoyed."

"Well why is that?" Berry asked.

"Because of your cousins of course." Brella replied.

"How so?" I asked

"They are loud, obnoxious, and annoying, especially when they are shooting peas everywhere."

A loud thud was heard from upstairs.

"See what I mean."

"Yeah, I see what you mean." I replied

"Not again… do they ever calm down?" Berry groaned.

Berry goes upstairs to restore order to the place once again. Meanwhile Brella and I went to Dave's office to wait for the meeting to start. Unlike the other days, this was a meeting all plants had to attend because there was a super special announcement today. Everyone was anxiously awaiting for the announcement, then Crazy Dave's door suddenly swung open revealing someone or something we've never seen before. Could this be the human that everyone was searching for, was it some invention that Crazy Dave invented? Who knows what it could be.

"Plants and Fungi, I have an announcement. As you all know a new human has moved to Suburbia not too long ago. Well we found her, and her name is Mary. She will be helping us fend off the zombies from now on. Now the zombies don't know we have her helping us so I urge you to keep quiet when outside or around zombies. If you get captured please keep quiet, and we will find you. Mary, would you like to say something?"

"Yes Dave, thank you. Hello, as Dave already said, I am Mary and I am here to help you in anyway that I can. I know how to heal injured plants and fungi, and I know how to tend to a garden. I hope we can become good friends."

"That will be all for the announcements, you all are dismissed."

As all the plants went to there stations, Berry, Brella, and I went to talk to Mary.

"Um, excuse me Mary?"

"Yes… Mari is it?"

I nod

"What's the matter Mari?"

"Well we were just wondering why you came over here in the first place."

"Well you see, this was where I was born, and Dave was my childhood friend. When the town I was living in was being over run by zombies, I decided to come back to see if Dave was ok. I always knew he was destined for great things, just like you."

"I'm glad we have someone like you to help us with this zombie invasion. Thank you."

"It is I who should be thanking you all for helping Dave and I. Well I have to go, have a good day."

"Thanks, you too."

Mary goes to her room to unpack her bags and get comfortable, while Brella, Berry, and I go to our post for lawn watch duty, but there was no zombie attack, typical after a recent zombie outbreak. So we finished our lawn watch duty for today and headed back inside for lunch.

"Well Mary is quite nice, isn't she?" Said Berry.

"Yeah I guess" Replied Brella.

I sit in silence with my own thoughts.

"Well, I'm gonna go talk to Aloe, see y'all tomorrow." Said Brella.

"Bye." Replied Berry.

"Bye Brella." I said.

After Brella leaves me and Berry finish dinner and go back to our room. Once back in our room Berry looks at me while I'm thinking.

"Are you ok?" He asked

"…Oh y-yeah, I'm fine, just thinking."

"About what?"

I start to blush. "W-W-Well I told m-myself that I would tell y-you something th-that's quite personal today… b-but I'm not sure if I sh-should…"

"Oh… well, you know you can tell me anything right."

"I-I-I know…"

"Are you sure you want to tell me? If you don't then it's fine, I'm not gonna judge like Brella would."

"Y-Yeah, you're right… well, h-here goes nothing…"

I go up to Berry and stare into his eyes as he stares back into mine, hoping he realizes what I'm about to tell him before I say a word, but he just stares. I can tell he's preparing himself for whatever I'm about to say.

"I-I-I r-r-really," Once I started talking, I knew there was no turning back. "l-l-l-li-like y-y-you." My face must have been extremely red because I felt like my face was on fire.

"Well that wasn't so hard to say now." He said cheerfully .

I almost felt crushed when he said that. I actually snap. "HOW COULD YOU BE SO INSENSITIVE!" I scream as I started to cry.

"Uhhhh… What do you mean?"

I had just realized he didn't like me, at least not in the way I liked him. We've been best friends for so long now, I thought he knew. I guess I was mistaken.

"YOU CLUELESS, SELFISH, JURK!" I slapped him as hard as I could with tears poring down my face, then I ran out of the room, out of the house, I ran as for as I could until I couldn't run anymore. I couldn't move once I stopped and laid down on the ground looking at the stars thinking about how much I hated him, I hated him so much for being that clueless, that selfish. I just wanted to forget about him. I wanted to forget everything. I never wanted to feel like this, but he is nothing more that a stupid jurk.

"Berry, you idiot, i never want to see you ever again…" I whispered to myself.

Back at Dave's house*

I stood there, shocked, surprised, but most of all confused. We have been best friends since forever. We have had arguments before, but none like this. I was trying to be encouraging, but I just hurt my best friend instead. I'm pretty sure the whole building is awake now, even the neighbors. I just stood there thinking about what happened, about what I did wrong. After a while of thinking I leave our room to try and find Mari, but it was no use. I couldn't find her. I had just lost my best friend. What does that make me… stupid, idiotic, selfish, clueless, a jurk… I search for her for 3 hours, but there was no trace of her. I just had to face the truth… she's gone… for good.

"Please," I weeped. "you just can't be gone… you can't be."

I fell to my knees and started to cry like never before.

"PLEASE COME BACK TO ME!" I shouted as loud as I could.

I realized that I couldn't live without her, my best friend. She lit the way for me to follow, and I shooed her away.

"Please, don't go, don't leave me here… I'm lost without you."

Eventually Dave and Mary took me back inside.

"I'm sorry Mari…I'm sorry."

Back in the Park*

The sun started to rise, I needed energy because I couldn't move, so I just laid there for a while before getting up and sitting down on the swings.

While swinging on the swings though of Berry and Brella, they were my 2 best friends. I couldn't stay away from them. I got off the swings and started to walk back to Crazy Dave's home. It was silent in the park, and my mind started racing through all my thoughts. I was still mad at Berry, but I had finally realized something. I realized that this was my fault. Sure he didn't pick up on the fact that I had a crush on him, but how did I react to that. I went and slapped my best friend and ran away. He is probably worried sick about me, after all he is my friend, my best friend.

I finally arrived back at Crazy Dave's house and knocked on the door. To my surprise, no one answered. So I knocked again, this time someone did answer, someone unexpected. My best friends, Berry and Brella, were standing there at the door crying tears of joy and sorrow. Brella rushed out to hug me. Berry just seemed to stand there in disbelief.

"You're… back. You're Back!"

Berry then proceeded to rush out to hug me, but something wasn't right, something was off. Before I knew it, Berry was kissing me.

"Mhm!!!"

I was so surprised I didn't know what to do, but after a while I pushed him away.

"N-No. Stop!"

Berry and Brella looked at me strangely.

"Berry… this isn't right. It's all wrong."

Brella looked shocked, but Berry knew exactly what I meant.

"This whole time… I-I thought I liked you… but the truth is that… we were only meant to be friends… I hope you understand that."

I then proceeded to walk past Berry and inside the house and let everyone know that I was safe and unharmed.

Back outside the house*

I just stood there with Brella staring. I didn't know what to do, except cry tears of joy, sorrow, and heartbreak.

"I-I don't understand."

I fall down to my plant knees while Brella just stares at me confused.

"I thought…"

At this point my crying was uncontrollable, until…

"Hey… Berry… stop crying and pick yourself up."

I heard Brella's voice…

"Look Brella… she's gone… and she's never going to come back to me… never."

"But Berry… there is always someone else… you just need to know where to look."

After hearing those words I stopped crying.

"Y-You're right. I won't let this stop me."

I picked myself up and hugged Brella.

"Thank you Brella."

"You're welcome Berry."

We both walk inside holding hands without realizing it. We headed to the dinner room where everyone was gathered celebrating the return of Mari.

"Now that everyone is here… let's celebrate!" Said Zoy the zoybean.

I was here that I realized that I was holding something leafy in my hand, and when I looked up I saw that it was Brella's hand I was holding. I just stared at her. She was right, I just needed to look in the right place. She soon realized that I was starting at her.

"Ummm…Berry? Are you ok? Why are you starting at me? Was it something I did? Was it something I said?"

"It was something you said… and you were right…"

"Right about what?"

"I just needed to look somewhere else."

Brella always had a streak of being a tough tomboy, but for the first time she started to blush, and I'm the first one to see her blush. She looks so cute while she's blushing.

"A-Are you s-s-suggesting that…"

I kissed her before she finished her thought, but instead of pushing away from me she brings me closer and embraces the kiss. I didn't know if Mari saw us kissing, and frankly I didn't care. I just want to be happy, and I found that in Brella.

At the other end of the room*

I wasn't having much fun at the celebrations. I'm usually talking to Berry and Brella, but I didn't know where they were. I had finally spotted them across the room and I was shocked. I saw them kissing. At first I was jealous and enraged, but I couldn't stay mad. I could tell that they were both happy, and I was happy that they were both happy. So I decided to cut myself out of the picture and let them be happy, if I stayed with them, then my emotions may break them apart. To me… this was the only way, and besides, I could always find someone else, right?


End file.
